Ratman
Ratman is the most famous myth in Grand Theft Auto IV. He may also exist in GTA V. Description Ratman is one of two things, a literal rat man, who is described as being a tall, half-man half-rat creature who will attack the player, and the literal meaning of ratman, or a hobo that can run very quickly and likes to stay out of sight. Both types report the same actions. Running away into a tunnel or nearest station, sometimes shouting "I am Ratman!" to the player. The myth all started when a photo (shown here) was put on the internet what looked like a half rat half man. Some people believe the photo is fake and it is photoshopped or it is too blurry to tell what it is. But there is a lot of evidence that proves Ratman is real. If the player goes to the Easton Subway Service entrance in Easton, Algonquin, and heads downstairs, there will be a strange orange liquid that is rumored to be blood. If you head into a room next to the stairs, there will be a dead body next to a clipboard, possibly the "blood donor". In the DLCs, if you watch TV, the News will say the Mayor is going to flood the Subways due to a rat infestation. If you go to the Abandoned Hospital, climb the ladder. on the roof, there is more of what people call "Ratman blood." Some say it's old, dried-up blood from hospital victims that died on that specific area. Go to a computer and find Craplist. Go to jobs. There will be an ad for Human Lab Rats. The sewers of Liberty City are said to be the home of the Ratman. It is said Ratman appears when players least expect it, and is faster than a NRG900. He can also disappear whenever he wants, according to some reports. Eyewitnesses describe Ratman as a normal person who is mutated to also look like a rat.Although, many hunters can mistake hobos for Ratman. A theory is that Ratman could just be a hobo with unique dialogue. Rockstar seems to be aware of this myth, because in GTA: The Ballad Of Gay Tony a special Weasel News report stated: Mayor Ochoa said, "to clean up any rat infestation, we will flood the subways to rid the smell of rat pee."Also, somewhere on the map, there is some graffiti on the wall that happens to look like a man with a rat's head. Many players have made connections between Darkel from GTA III, and Ratman, and they have even theorized that Ratman is actually Darkel, although this is impossible because GTA III and GTA IV take place in seperate alternate universes (GTA III is in the 3D universe, GTA IV is in the HD universe). People reported seeing Ratman in dark tunnels just like players from GTA 3 reported seeing Darkel. Grand Theft Auto V Ratman is also rumoured to appear in GTA V, but alleged sightings are on a much smaller scale. He is thought to be found under freeways, near hobos. The vast sewers would also be an ideal place for ratman to reside. There have been no large scale investigations into Ratman in GTA V as of yet, but his existence seems possible, at least more so than in GTA IV. In the Railcar Tunnels This is an ideal area for Ratman to hide as it is very similar to the subway tunnels in IV. Users who wish to remain anonymous report shadows in these tunnels and rarely see the creature itself. Possible Explanations Because of the popularity of this myth, there have been many attempts to find a Ratman ped in the game's internal files. Searches have been futile, but it is very possible that there is something still hidden within the game's code. Ratman continues to be one of the most popular and elusive myths in GTA IV to this day. Another thing that may be in connection to it is there was once a train conductor file in GTA IV. When looking through the files of the game it can be found. Also walkie talkie sounds of the conductor saying "I just saw a rat the size of a pitbull down in the subway." Or something along these lines. For more on this see Subway in GTA IV. Video Investigation Gallery IMG 20130707 220354-1428662494.jpg|Human Lab Rat in Craplist ImagesCAHNITSF.jpg|Possible Ratman sighting. Category:People Category:Possible Myths Category:Creatures Category:Myths Category:Myths and Legends in GTA IV